


Crush

by dazebras



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Interlude, Season/Series 02, Secret Santa, ppsecretsanta2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazebras/pseuds/dazebras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude between Yayoi and Shion set during season 2.  Mika Shimotsuki's crush on Yayoi becomes a problem that needs addressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dave (heirofsilence)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dave+%28heirofsilence%29).



> Written for heirofsilence as part of the Psycho-Pass Secret Santa 2014 exchange hosted on tumblr. Originally published December 2014.
> 
> I got the idea for this fic from a blurb (see bottom) on Yayoi's wiki entry with info from Psycho-Pass: The Novel talking about how she's insecure about her relationship with Shion.

“That crush she has on you.  It’s cute.”

Her tone was cool, detached even.  Carefully modulated to express teasing disinterest. And deviously prying in a way Yayoi knew intimately. 

She spared Shion an unimpressed glance as she bent to collect her shirt. The other woman watched her as she slipped into the black blouse, her gaze intent on the tumble of her hair over her back as she pulled it free from her collar.  It was a familiar ritual — Shion making what passed for idle conversation while she smoked and Yayoi dressed.  No pillow talk for them.

This was different though.  It was the strategy Shion used for collecting office gossip.  First she obliquely introduced a topic with the hope that her target would spill their guts without further prompting.  If that didn’t work, she’d quickly turn to lighthearted cajoling to put her victim at ease so that they never suspected they were being pumped for information.  It was a skill she rarely had cause to turn on Yayoi.  

Still, Yayoi decided to play along for the moment. “I’m assuming you mean Inspector Shimotsuki?”

“Mmm. Were you planning on doing anything about it?”

Yayoi fumbled the buttons on her blouse at the bluntness of the question. This wasn’t the game she expected.  She caught Shion’s eye as she took another leisurely drag on her post-coital cigarette.  “It would be presumptuous of me to assume anything like that about an Inspector.”

“And if she makes a move on you?” Shion pressed, the edge in her tone again hidden under a layer of teasing honey.

“No.”  

Of course she wouldn’t.  

“Really?  Seems like she might be your type. Cute face.  Spunky.”

“She’s just a girl.  What is this about?”  Yayoi crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed beside her.

“I just wanted to know where you stood.”  Shion readjusted the sheets over her lap as she stubbed her cigarette out with the other, tucking them protectively around her hips.  

Yayoi caught her hand and threaded their fingers together.  “I stand with you.”

Shion breathed a relieved sigh, the tension draining from her shoulders.  “Okay then.  Good.”

“And what about you?  If she decides she’s interested in you instead?  What then?”

She had to know.  She hadn’t asked before, about Kogami, only because she could tell that he wasn’t genuinely interested in Shion.  But it was only a matter of time before Shion found someone prettier, someone “spunkier”.  Inspector Shimotsuki was more her type than Yayoi’s.

“I doubt I’ve even crossed her radar,” Shion snorted.  At Yayoi’s expectant look, she continued more soberly, “I’m a flirt.  You know that.  But it doesn’t mean I’m looking for more than I already have.”

That was as much of a declaration as she was going to get — neither of them was any good at discussing the terms of their relationship — but it was more than enough.  Yayoi leaned in and hid her grin against Shion’s kiss-bruised lips.

“You know, you should stay,” Shion said breathlessly when they parted.

“Can’t.  Rules,” she said, punctuating her protest with kisses.  She pressed one more kiss to Shion’s lips, licking slowly into her mouth until she coaxed a small moan from the other woman.  Finally, she dragged herself away and rose to collect her shoes from the doorway.

“Hmm.  Then you should come earlier tomorrow night.”

Yayoi’s blush diminished the effect of the cheeky wink she shot over her shoulder as she opened the door to leave.

“I’ll do my best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wiki source: http://psychopass.wikia.com/wiki/Yayoi_Kunizuka#Shion_Karanomori


End file.
